


Fury-Ordered Vacation

by erunamiryene



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erunamiryene/pseuds/erunamiryene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson goes on vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fury-Ordered Vacation

He woke up at 5:30 AM, as always, and checked his phone for any new messages. There was one.

_"Coulson, you have the maximum allowed number of vacation days. You are hereby directed to take the day off."_

He went on his run, took his shower, and got dressed, opting to go tie-less for the day.

He sat down for breakfast at 6:45 AM, as always. 

Since he was on vacation, he splurged and ate a bowl of Apple Jacks, instead of his customary Raisin Bran.

After cleaning up, he pulled out the latest SHIELD transmissions, filed two reports that were due, and thought about how he'd bring up asking Captain Rogers to sign his Captain America trading cards.

Feeling slightly guilty, he closed his work browser at 11:30 instead of working all the way until noon, and spent half an hour checking various websites for the last card he was missing out of his collection.

At noon, he enjoyed his brown-bag lunch (turkey & swiss on seven-grain wheat, applesauce, celery sticks with peanut butter, all packed the night before) on his balcony.

At 1, he logged back into the SHIELD intranet, pulling together information for a report he wanted to get a jump on. 

He logged off at 4:30, justifying logging off a half-hour early with the fact that he'd nearly finished his third report.

He pulled a Heineken out of the fridge, unbuttoned and rolled up his sleeves, and sat down to watch "Supernanny". 

"Vacations are exhausting; it'll be nice to get back to work tomorrow."


End file.
